Announcements/2018
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers ---- [[Announcements/2014|'2014']] | [[Announcements/2015|'2015']] | [[Announcements/2016|'2016']] | [[Announcements/2017|'2017']] | [[Announcements/2018|'2018']] | [[Announcements/2019|'2019']] ---- December 10, 2018 Two new music tracks have been added to Chronicles of Illusion! The first track is the instrumental version of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer", from the 1964 TV special of the same name. The second track is "Frosty (End Theme)". The end credits theme of the 1969 TV special, ''Frosty the Snowman''. ---- November 31, 2018 In Chronicles of Illusion, we'll be incorporating a number of ''Super Mario'' and ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' remixes from the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games series. Here are some examples: Here, we have the Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games remix for the ground theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Mario's first console 2D adventure since Super Mario World. And here, we have the Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games remix of all three of the Splash Hill Zone themes from Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I. We've also made a huge update to the Music page: You can now look through the music tracks by "series" and "originals and remixes". And on the main page, you can see the total number of music tracks by "main series", "secondary and minor series", "originals", "medleys", "remixes", "fan remixes" and "overall". We'll of course be updates these when we add new music tracks to the series. Oh, and one more thing we want to address... Remember in a previous update when we said that ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' and ''Frosty the Snowman'' will be getting no music representation in Chronicles of Illusion? Well... We've changed our minds and decided to give them music representation too. We'll be adding one music track from both series this coming month. Just in time for the holiday season. ---- November 27, 2018 Bad news, everyone... ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' creator Stephen Hillenburg has passed away yesterday at the age of 57... The upcoming SpongeBob-themed episode, "Chapter 25: Nautical Nonsense in Bikini Bottom", will be dedicated in his honor... Rest in peace, Stephen Hillenburg... You've given us one of the greatest cartoons in history... ---- November 22, 2018 Happy Thanksgiving from all of us at Chronicles of Illusion! And to celebrate the theatrical release of Ralph Breaks the Internet, the highly-anticipated sequel to ''Wreck-It Ralph'', a new main character and two Wreck-It Ralph music tracks ("Sugar Rush" and "One Minute to Win It") have been added to Chronicles of Illusion! (Early screenshots still in development and will be uploaded on a later date.) ---- November 18, 2018 Oh, boy! Today marks the 90th anniversary of Disney's iconic mascot, Mickey Mouse! To celebrate, a new special illustration is available! from all of us at Chronicles of Illusion, Mic. Happy 90th Anniversary!!! Today also marks the 20th anniversary of the Cartoon Network series, ''The Powerpuff Girls''. We too made an anniversary illustration for that, as well as wallpapers, character icons, and even a new music track. ---- November 13, 2018 Bad news, everyone... Legendary comic book writer, editor, producer and publisher Stan Lee has passed away yesterday at the age of 95... As you would expect, the next episode of Chronicles of Illusion to be released, "Chapter 18: Trouble in Gotham City, Part 2", will be dedicated in his honor... Speaking of which: Due to slow development, that episode is being delayed to 2019. And the 5th anniversary video... Has... Unfortunately... Been canceled... LOL!!! Just kidding, just kidding! XD The video is also being delayed to 2019, and is being retitled to "Special Video". We hope you're still looking forward to it. ---- November 9, 2018 A new poster and character icon is available, to celebrate the theatrical release of The Grinch. ---- November 5, 2018 The following updates and announcements were to be posted on their respective dates. But due to MollyKetty being too busy with work and various projects among other things, we couldn't post these until now. ---- October 27, 2018 Today marks the first anniversary of the release of Super Mario Odyssey for the Nintendo Switch! To celebrate this occasion, a new music track has been added to Chronicles of Illusion. It's "Jump Up, Super Star!". For now, we can only give you a preview of this amazing song, as we don't want to spoil those who haven't played Super Mario Odyssey yet. We will upload the full version of this track on a much later date. ---- October 31, 2018 Happy Halloween from all of us at Chronicles of Illusion! To celebrate this spooktacular holiday, a new main character and music track have been added to the series. "[[This is Halloween (Instrumental): (KHII Remix)|This is Halloween (Instrumental): (KHII Remix)]]" ---- October 22, 2018 Two new music tracks have been added to Chronicles of Illusion! The first track is "Casper the Friendly Ghost (Theme)". The second track is the instrumental rock remix of the theme song "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!", from the television series of the same name. This track was arranged by YouTube user djt8928, From here on in, with the exception of music tracks we can't make videos of due to copyright, we will only be uploading preview version of new music tracks and will upload the full versions on much later dates. ---- October 12, 2018 A new location has been added to Chronicles of Illusion! It's New Donk City from Super Mario Odyssey! ---- October 3, 2018 A new music track has been added to Chronicles of Illusion! From the original Marvel vs. Capcom, it's "Theme of Mega Man"! From here on in, while series that already have music in Chronicles of Illusion will still be getting new tracks, we'll be focusing mostly on series that don't have any music representation in the series as of yet. ---- October 2, 2018 Mega Man 11 for the Nintendo Switch, PS4 and Xbox One releases today! Get ready to join the Super Fighting Robot himself in his first new adventure in eight years! And in this early screenshot, we see Mega Man inside Wily Castle, appearing in its design from the Wily Wars remake of Mega Man 2. ---- September 25, 2018 Here's another teaser image of the upcoming Chronicles of Illusion fifth anniversary video. We're working hard and fast to get this video finished by the end of the year. We hope you're looking forward to it. The video will feature remakes of bits and clips from already released episodes, as well as upcoming episodes. Also, in this early screenshot, we see Goofy in Kirby's homeland, Dream Land. Notice the updated color on Goofy's vest? ---- September 14, 2018 Everyone... We want to apologize for the lack of updates and announcements the last few months. Once again, MollyKetty hasn't had internet in a while due to financial problems. And James Smith has been too busy with his personal life and hasn't made any free time to update the site. While we won't be doing another series of catch up announcements, we will, slowly but surely, be doing a lot of overdue changes and updates to the website. Also (and this particular announcement should have been made a long time ago), due to slow development, the release of Chapter 18: Part 2 has been delayed. We're sorry about this and we promise to have the episode out either sometime this year or early next year. The Calendars section on the Posters and Wallpapers page has officially been discontinued. And the fifth anniversary video is still in development and will be release by the end of the year. ---- May 31, 2018 Two new music tracks have been added Chronicles of Illusion, to celebrate the release of Solo: A Star Wars Story and Street Fighter 30th Anniversary Collection respectively. The first track is none other then the iconic ''Star Wars'' main title. The second track is "Volcanic Rim" from Street Fighter IV and its updated versions. This particular version of the track is a remix from Project X Zone, a tactical role-playing game featuring characters from various SEGA, Bandai Namco and Capcom owned properties. Also, a new ''Sonic'' racing game has recently been announced. It's being developed by Sumo Digital, who previously developed Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing and Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. ---- May 28, 2018 Happy Memorial Day from all of us at Chronicles of Illusion! Also, a brand new ''Molly Ketty and Friends'' short is currently in the early stages of development. We hope you look forward to it. ---- May 22, 2018 Mega Man Legacy Collection 1 and 2'' are now out for the Nintendo Switch! Get ready to relive the Blue Bomber's past adventures on the go! Also, here's our first early screenshots of Dr. Wily. Has he joined forces with the Ultimate Alliance of Villainy in order to defeat his arch-nemesis Mega Man once and for all? We'll find out in the future. ---- '''May 19, 2018' Wreck-It Ralph will be appearing in the upcoming Kingdom Hearts III! But... Unfortunately... He's just a summon character... No world based on the film... ---- May 18, 2018 Here's an early screenshot featuring one of our soon-to-be-revealed new characters. We will upload a new version of this screenshot when we reveal the character. (By the way, this character's particular second movie releases in theaters today.) ---- May 16, 2018 Park Avenue from Sonic Forces as been added to Chronicles of Illusion as a location. ---- May 14, 2018 We know a lot of you know this already, but a new ''Rocky and Bullwinkle'' series just recently premiered on Amazon Video. Has anyone have the chance to see it yet? ---- May 13, 2018 Happy Mother's Day from all of us at Chronicles of Illusion! Also, a new minor character has been added to the series. It's Molly Ketty's mom, Ms. Julien Ketty the Cat, from ''Molly Ketty and Friends''. ---- May 6, 2018 A new special illustration is available on the Special illustrations page. ---- May 5, 2018 Happy Free Comic Book Day from all of us at Chronicles of Illusion! ---- May 4, 2018 Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze releases for the Switch today! Get ready to rejoin DK and his friends on this tropical adventure! This time, with Funky Kong tagging along! Also, Happy ''Star Wars'' Day, everyone! And May the forth be with you! XD ---- April 28, 2018 A new music track has been added to Chronicles of Illusion! It's "''Looney Tunes'' Medley"! ---- April 27, 2018 Avengers: Infinity War releases in theaters today! Get ready to join the various Marvel superheroes in the biggest superhero flick in the history of superhero flicks! ---- April 26, 2018 A new poster is available on the Posters page. A new wallpaper is available on the Wallpapers page. ---- April 23, 2018 ---- April 17, 2018 In this early screenshot, we see the Powerpuff Girls going up against a giant gorilla. Can you recognize it? ---- April 13, 2018 We know some of you know this already but Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1 and 2'' have recently been announced for the Nintendo Switch, PS4 and Xbox One and will be released in July of this year. ---- '''April 8, 2018' A new poster is available on the Posters page. A new character icon is available on the Character icons page. ---- April 5, 2018 The first issue of IDW's Sonic the Hedgehog comic series has just been released! Get ready to join the blue hedgehog on his brand new adventures in comic book form! ---- April 3, 2018 27 new soon-to-be-revealed characters have been added to the Main characters page. Unfortunately, we do not have any reveal dates planned for them. They will be revealed after the release of a particular episode and whenever we feel the time is right. Also... We want to apologies for the long development cycle of Chapter 18: Part 2. We promise to have the episode done and released by June or July at the latest, so we can finally get to work on the fifth anniversary video. ---- April 1, 2018 Bad news, everyone. Chronicles of Illusion is unfortunately canceled. We've just received numerous copyright claims from the various companies that own these characters and intellectual properties and they want us to discontinue the series. If we don't, they will take further legal actions and have us sued and arrested. APRIL FOOLS!!! XD Also, Happy Easter, everyone! ---- March 31, 2018 A new wallpaper is available on the Wallpapers page. ---- March 30, 2018 A new music track has been added to Chronicles of Illusion! From Pokémon Red and Blue, it's the Super Smash Bros. Brawl remix of the main theme. ---- March 27, 2018 Good news, fellow fallers! ''Gravity Falls'' has finally been given a complete series release for both DVD and Blu-Ray, set to be released later this July! Creator Alex Hirsch has noted this momentous occasion: "The first complete Disney animated series home releases since Gummi Bears." Get ready to visit the falls all over again... ---- March 16, 2018 Kirby Star Allies for the Nintendo Switch releases today! Get ready to join the pink puffball on his newest adventure! ---- March 9, 2018 Today marks the tenth anniversary of the release of Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii in North America! This marked the first game of the franchise that third-party characters joined the Nintendo all-star slobberknocker! Also, a new Super Smash Bros. game has been announced for the Switch! Get excited, Nintendo fans! ---- March 1, 2018 A new character icon are available on the Character icons page. ---- February 23, 2018 A new music track has been added to Chronicles of Illusion! From Star Fox Zero, it's the track "Title Cinematic". Fun fact: Star Fox Zero was developed by PlatinumGames, better known for their work on the Bayonetta series. ---- February 14, 2018 Happy Valentines Day from all of us at Chronicles of Illusion! ---- February 13, 2018 Cowabunga!!! The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles have arrived to Injustice 2 as playable characters! ---- February 5, 2018 To celebrate the fifth anniversary of Chronicles of Illusion, we are currently in the early stages of development of a new anniversary video. While we can't promise that the video will be finished in time for the series' fifth anniversary, we do promise to have it out by the end of the year. The video will begin full-on production after the completion of Chapter 18: Part 2. ---- January 31, 2018 ---- January 26, 2018 To celebrate the release of Dragon Ball FighterZ, a new alter ego/form character has been added to Chronicles of Illusion! It's Goku in his Super Saiyan form! ---- January 19, 2018 Kirby Battle Royale for the Nintendo 3DS releases in North America today! To celebrate, another new music track has been added to Chronicles of Illusion! From Kirby's Dream Land, it's the Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U remix of the iconic Green Greens theme. ---- January 16, 2018 A new music track has been added to Chronicles of Illusion! From the original Super Mario Bros., it's the Super Smash Bros. Melee remix of the Ground Theme and Underground Theme. Resuming from October 2017, there will be one or two new music tracks added to Chronicles of Illusion once a month. Keep in mind, though, that not every series in Chronicles of Illusion will have music representation. ---- January 9, 2018 Here's are first early screenshot of the Japanese popstars themselves, Ami and Yumi. Here, we see them in the city of Misora. ---- January 1, 2018 Happy New Year from all of us at Chronicles of Illusion! Here's to 2018 being a great year for all of us. This year also marks the fifth anniversary of Chronicles of Illusion. Get ready, because we have a lot of awesome things planned. ----